


Clever People Wouldn't Even Try

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [284]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested Agent Carter. 11.</p><p>11 = Arrogant Worms: History Is Made By Stupid People (you cannot make this shit up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever People Wouldn't Even Try

 

Peggy sat on the uncomfortable chair, acutely aware that she was on stage, thousands of eyes watching her from the darkness.

She would much prefer it the other way around.  But her war record was a matter of public record, and that was why she was here.  Next to her, Morita nudged her elbow, dragging her attention back to what the host of this event was saying.

He had used ‘brave’ six times and ‘bold’ four in the last minute.  Peggy had already dismissed anything he might say as of being of little importance.  She glanced discreetly to her left.  Morita nodded.

“And now, our first speaker, please welcome Margaret Carter.”

Peggy rose gracefully and took the podium.  “To describe the war,” she began, ignoring her notes.  “I think a small anecdote is in order.”  She could feel jaws drop as she explained the part about the jerry cans, and by the time she got to the part of the story with the airplane prop, three tyres and a bayonet, the audience were almost falling out of their chairs in hysterical laughter.  “My point, ladies and gentlemen, is that we weren’t setting out to make history.  We were out there trying to make it home.  Thank you.”

She swept back to her seat.  Morita high fived her as he went past on his way to the podium to one-up her story.

Their host had his head in his hands.  Peggy smiled, sat back, and listened to Morita’s story.


End file.
